The Fight for Christmas Trailer
by Solarsystemex
Summary: My first trailer for one of my stories. The sequel to Betrothed. Two years after the events of Betrothed, life is going great for Rudolph and his friends and as in China, Po and his friends are doing well as well. Rudolph plans on marrying Zoey on Christmas Day. However, in the shadows, the sneaky and foils it because of his bad spirit. Read the trailer to find out more. (Clip 1 up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Uhm...hello all, it's been too long, hasn't it? I've had taken time off from the internet, and I was planning an entirely new story. Last year, when my story Betrothed was being written, Pandafan91 suggested an idea for a sequel to it, and I considered it, and I agreed to it, but I've decided to expand it a bit and show off the trailer for the story coming soon. It's the first time I've ever done a trailer. Well, I hope you enjoy. :)**

**The Fight for Christmas ****Trailer**

* * *

(Scene shows Santa's village, elves and reindeer are going about their business, the younger ones are laughing and playing while their parents watch and some are just doing their jobs, we then get a shot of Santa's house and workshop on top of a tall hill)

**Narrator: **Two years after the heroic efforts of Rudolph and Po defeating the Shengda Clan's tyrannical plot, life has returned to normal for the better of them, all are living happily.

(We see a large round room with chairs, each labeled with a figure's symbol)

**Narrator: **Though great friends, Rudolph promised Santa to keep the Council of Legendary Figures confidential, a group protecting and bringing joy to all peoples and children across the globe, all well-known figures…except one…

(We get a brief look at Jack Frost in the shadows)

**Narrator: **His heart hardened, he plans to overthrow the Council of Legendary Figures forever.

* * *

(Scene changes to Rudolph and Zoey laughing and playing in the snow)

**Narrator: **Happy times are among the heroes, and their girlfriends and wives.

(We see a shot of Po and Tigress with their daughter before it cuts back to Rudolph and Zoey)

**Rudolph: **Ha! Ha! Ha! Catch me if you can, Zoe!

**Zoey: **(laughs) I'll get ya!

(Santa watches them from his window, smiling proudly at them before chuckling as his wife comes to his side, later we see Rudolph and Zoey sitting down, Rudolph smiles at Zoey before kissing her)

* * *

**At the most joyful time of year…**

(Rudolph's bringing out a small black box)

**Come the most joyful times**

**Rudolph:** Zoey, will you marry me on Christmas Day?

**Zoey gasps:** Yes!

(They kiss joyfully, completely oblivious Jack Frost is watching them from a distance.)

**But one bad spirit…**

(Later Jack Frost is watching Rudolph with dangerous eyes)

**Can cause the joy to crumble…**

(Jack Frost growls as he throws Dark Magic onto Rudolph, the reindeer gasps as he holds his head and grunts as he lays down in the snow.)

...

(Rudolph is now in his parents' house)

**Mitzi:** Rudolph, are you all right?

**Rudolph (grunts)**: Yeah…just a rough day Mom…

**Mitzi:** You don't look like yourself.

**Rudolph (snap tone):** Maybe I want to try something new!

**Mitzi (gasps)**: Rudolph!

* * *

(We see Santa talking with Jack Frost)

**Santa:** Jack, we've been having trouble with snowmen outside of the village, causing trouble among people and the animals.

**Jack:** I insist, sir, I have nothing to do with it.

**Santa:** And why not? You're the one who controls winter.

**Jack:** But these snowmen are created from Dark Magic, I can't bring things to life with just my powers, I need Dark Magic to do that, and I don't have any.

**Santa:** Hmmmm…

**Jack:** Honest sir.

**Santa sighs:** All right then…

* * *

(Later in Comet's house, Mitzi, Blitzen, Comet, Zoey and Arrow are all gathered and frowning)

**Arrow:** Rudolph's causing havoc in the village?

**Zoey:** He's bullying little kids and knocking many decorations over, calling Christmas dumb, and then acting like nothing's happened.

**Mitzi:** This isn't the Rudolph we know and love. What's gotten into him?

* * *

**When a joyful being's heart turns inside out…**

(Rudolph roars as he breaks into the workshop, smashing and destroying toys, causing the elves to panic, he uses his kung fu to fight against them, even some of his beams to destroy parts of the factory, he even trashes Santa's house and destroys the giant Christmas Tree)

* * *

**...Chaos will be unleashed onto all loved ones…**

(Santa, some of his elves, all of the fliers and a sobbing Zoey are all gathered with a clearly confused and shocked Rudolph, in the severely damaged Christmas Tree room)

**Santa:** Rudolph, you were the most valued flier of all time, you've gone down in history and now you come and treat everyone you love and hold dear like this?!

**Rudolph: **B-But…I don't know what happened!

**Santa: **We all saw you did it Rudolph! Christmas might be delayed!

(A little later scene shows Rudolph crying)

**Santa: **…and it's all because of your choices! (He walks up and takes Rudolph's Flier medallion away) You're no longer a Flier.

**Blitzen:** I am _very_ disappointed in you son…

The elves 'boo' at Rudolph, who's sobbing, Zoey walks up to him, filled with watery eyes. She slaps him.

**Zoey (sobs):** The wedding's off!

* * *

**Solarsystemex presents…**

* * *

(A scene shows Rudolph crying in a dark room as Jack Frost stands behind him)

**Jack**: Poor Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer…I guess you've clearly messed up and don't know what could've gone wrong…

**Rudolph (sobs):** Everyone hates me…even Zoey…

**Jack: **Maybe the answer is to just leave, Rudolph, try and get away from all of this and have nothing more to do with them.

**Rudolph sadly looks up at him: **Where do I go?

**Jack: **Anyplace far away from here.

(Rudolph, guilt stricken for the events he's caused, decides to leave, a later scene shows Jack Frost laughing as Rudolph takes off for the skies, not knowing where he'd go.)

* * *

(Later scene shows Jack with Santa and Rudolph's parents)

**Mitzi: **R-Rudolph's gone?

**Jack: **Yes…unfortunately…

**Santa:** But why?

**Jack:** Maybe for the events he's caused. And for all of the harsh words that you said to him.

**Santa:** I never meant for him to leave. (he frowns)

**Jack:** Oh, Santa, maybe you need to learn…

**Santa:** Learn what?

**Jack:** To be on the alert you old fool!

(Santa heard panicked screams, he looks into the village and gasps when he sees snowmen raiding it, he turns around and Jack knocks him out)

* * *

**As a legend runs off in anguish…**

(Scene shows a crying Rudolph flying through the air with his Magic)

* * *

**The well-known figures fall in the icy hands of Frost.**

(Scene shows Santa's village completely raided by snowmen, another shows Mother Nature, Father Time, Sandman, Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny and Santa all shackled)

(Rudolph crash lands and lands on a hill, rolling down, he eventually reached the bottom, unconscious. Eventually, Po, on a business trip, comes across Rudolph.)

**Po (shocked):** Rudolph?

* * *

**Friends will be reunited…**

(Scene shows Rudolph sitting in a chair with a warm bag of water on his forehead)

**Po:** What were you doing out there?

**Rudolph:** Doing a best route routine like I do every year.

**Po:** Where's your Magic and radio?

**Rudolph:** Lost the Magic, radio, and tracker….I'm stuck here…

* * *

**As chaos is unleashed…**

(Zoey and the Fliers are all glaring at Jack Frost)

**Zoey:** You won't get away with this!

**Jack:** Oh, you think you can run off to find Rudolph? Do you think he can save you?! He's lost! Won't be known anymore!

(A later scene shows them running and then escaping from Santa's village to find Rudolph, then we see Jack Frost with a snowman)

**Jack:** Find them! We can't let them find Rudolph!

**Snowman:** Yes sir!

* * *

(Scene changes to the Fliers on a mountain with Zoey and Arrow)

**Zoey:** What if we can't find Rudolph?

**Arrow:** We've got to try, Zoey, we can't give up on him.

* * *

**Many will be pushed to the limits**

(Jack is sitting in a throne in front of Santa, who's tied up)

**Jack:** Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer won't return.

**Santa (sadly):** He will come.

* * *

(Scene changes to Po talking to Rudolph)

**Po:** Rudolph, you've been acting cold.

**Rudolph (snap tone):** Maybe I want to be cold!

**Friendships will be tested**

* * *

**Rudolph:** I hate Christmas! I hate all of you!

**Po:** Rudolph! This isn't like you! What the heck is wrong with you?!

**Tigress:** I won't allow you to talk in front of our daughter like that!

**Rudolph:** SHUT UP!

* * *

**Conflicting both alter egos**

(Scene shows Rudolph crying by the window, with Po pleading with him)

**Po:** Rudolph please!

**Rudolph:** How do you expect me to go back?!

**Po has a huge frown, tears in his eyes: **But they need you!

**Rudolph sobs, tears rolling down his face: **I-I don't know who I am anymore!

* * *

**The biggest battle with the biggest enemy.**

(A scene shows Snow Eye confronting Po)

**Snow Eye: **Jack Frost shall be known all across the world!

**Po: **I will not stand down from the likes of ANY of you!

(Multiple scenes show like;

An ice explosion emerging around Santa's house and workshop,

A snowman battle in the Valley of Peace,

The warriors running inside a crumbling cave,

Zoey holding a rope, dangling above lava,

Tigress trying to retrieve a Crystal,

Jack and Po using their energy to fight and one of Jack's blasts hit the screen, making it turn white)

* * *

**Will Rudolph return to save Christmas?**

(Po and Rudolph are fighting Snow Eye, Po gasps)

Po: Rudolph, watch out!

Rudolph gasps before the screen cuts to black.

**The Fight for Christmas**

...

**Jack's voice: **You know, both of us want one thing.

**(An image of Tai Lung is seen)**

**Tai Lung: **Go on…

**Cut to black**

**End**

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. :) I've been working on the story for some time now, and some parts shown in a the trailer may change just a bit, not much, but a bit, this is the storyline I'm sticking to, and if I make changes in parts, it would be in dialogue or something else. And I bet you noticed a character in there named Snow Eye.**

**Snow Eye is Jack Frost's captain of his snowmen army, and he has only one glowing red and yellow eye opened. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I hopefully will have this finished around Holiday of 2014. I hope anyway, I'll try. :) Got the story pretty much figured out. :) See ya all. :) And one more thing, for those following the KFN franchise, I will finish KFN 5, I just need to find a good way to end it.**


	2. Clip number 1

**A/N: Hello all. :) This is the first clip of this story 'The Fight for Christmas' as you saw in the trailer, Jack Frost convinced Rudolph to run away...after events happened. This clip from one of the chapters is that scene. Let's see how it plays out. Enjoy. :D**

* * *

Rudolph spent the last few hours crying his eyes out in the village, no one paid him mind, except for giving him dangerous glares and some shook in fear, he looked over at a group of yearlings laughing and playing, they stopped and ran off at the sight of Rudolph. He came across an elf girl, she gasped and ran off.

"Stay away from my daughter you monster!" the mother shouted, making Rudolph cringe, he moved on he looked to see no elves singing the carols for the village to hear. Everyone always picked up the spirit when they saw him, but now...everyone is shaking in fear or giving him dangerous glares, as if he's an example of a bad spirit of Christmas! It saddened Rudolph greatly, but he has no idea how in the world it's come to this, he was an example of the Christmas Spirit, but no more...

'_What's happened to me? What in the world have I become?' _he thought sadly as a tear rolled down his face.

He thought of all the good times he's done with others, all of the generosity times, the joyful times he's had and all of the joys he's brought to others, it just made him sadder than happy, so guilty, has a huge burden on his shoulders, everyone seems to hate him, Santa, his parents, including the very doe he loved his entire life. The poor reindeer walked on through the village as someone stalks him from the shadows, smiling evilly to himself feeling no shame as he watched the poor spirit.

Rudolph sadly walked into a dark cave, extremely sad, not wanting to be around anyone, his heart aches with pain and sadness as salty tears roll down his face, completely broken. His hoofs shook greatly, shivering for the first time in the North Pole as an adult, he felt so lost, so cold, so alone.

Suddenly...he felt a presence. He looked up at the wall and saw a shadow, he looked behind him, but saw no one, he raised an eyebrow as he sniffed.

"Wh-Who's there?" Rudolph asked in a broken tone.

"Why it's none other than me, Rudolph," said a voice that made Rudolph's eyes widen and pupils slightly shrink in shock. He looked in front of him to see Jack Frost standing in front of him, the reindeer stood up as he wiped his eyes.

"Jack Frost," Rudolph said, trying to glare, but he lost it, "Wh-what do you want?"

"I happen to come see if you're all right," replied Frost, "Saw you coming here and decided to have a little chat with you."

"And do you happen to consider what you've done to break the Council's rules?" Rudolph asked, slightly glaring again.

"And I do regret my actions..." Frost said, frowning, "I...I should never have done it...what was I thinking?"

"Thinking of overpowering...everyone..."

"Dear boy, are you all right?" Frost asked, seemingly concerned. Rudolph slightly froze, remembering all that's happened. More tears rolled down his face, he whimpered before Frost placed a hand on his shoulder.

"N-No..." Rudolph replied sadly, still in the same tone.

"Why, what's wrong? Isn't Christmas supposed to be the most joyful time of year?" Frost asked, raising an eyebrow, acting concerned, and Rudolph bought into his act.

"N-Not this Christmas..." Rudolph said, sobbing slightly, "I wanted this to be the best Christmas ever...but..." He sobbed, Frost gently wrapped an arm around him, "This one...shall be remembered as the worst Christmas in all of history..."

"And why is that so?" Frost asked, frowning a bit.

"I...I don't know what's happened to me..." Rudolph sobbed, "I...I was the prime flier for Santa...all for what I've done that one Christmas...I was loved by all..." He paused, sobbing more, "But now...I..." He walked off a bit, Frost slightly smirked before he began acting 'concerned' for the reindeer.

"You're not loved anymore, now are you?" he asked.

"N-No...not anymore..." Rudolph said sadly, "This is the worst day of my life..."

"Poor Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer," said Frost, "I guess you've clearly messed up, and you have no idea what could've gone wrong."

"Everyone hates me, even Zoey," Rudolph admitted sadly.

"Ohh, dear," said Frost, frowning, "That is terrible. But...there's something you should know." Rudolph slightly looked at him with a huge frown and Frost said, "Sometimes things aren't as they seem, sometimes there're things that just aren't meant to last forever."

"But I hoped everything I had could..."

"Everything you had isn't what it seems anymore now does it? You're no longer a Flier, you lost many things you hold dear."

"Do not press it on me anymore..." Rudolph said, slightly glaring, but lost it due to sadness.

"I'm not trying to press it on you anymore, but you just may be facing the inevitable. Things start to crumble under change, Rudolph, and you know things change in the future."

Rudolph frowned even more, slightly crying again, "I wanted change for the better..."

Frost sighed, "And I know it has just backfired, something obviously wants you to take a different path."

Rudolph suddenly realized he just kept talking to someone who's been causing trouble in the Council's business, he just felt so guilty he couldn't think straight, he suddenly snorted and retorted in a sad tone, "Why in the world am I talking to you?" He began walking, "You're a traitor and should be serving your time now."

"And where do you think you'll go?" Frost asked, casting a bit of Dark Magic to corrupt his thoughts, "To hang out with the very ones who did you wrong? The ones who stripped you of your title and all now reject you?"

Rudolph froze, "B-But..."

"They obviously don't want you anymore...I saw how hard their eyes were towards you, not wanting anything to do with you, why would you want to go back to people who attacked you?"

"And what do you think happened?" Rudolph asked, slightly glaring.

"I have no idea, I just heard the workshop and house was trashed, but I wasn't told of anything else," said Frost, "You should know the truth Rudolph, I figured you should know."

Rudolph seemed to think it through, though his guilt and the dark magic in him is messing with his thoughts, he began to think no one ever truly wants him anymore, stripped of his title, the wedding called off, everyone disappointed and angry at him. Rudolph collapsed and sat down on the floor, sobbing.

"Y-You're right Frost! What should I do?!" he cried out in pain and anguish.

"Maybe the answer is to just leave, Rudolph, try and get away from all of this and have nothing more to do with them," said Frost, casting more dark magic on him.

Rudolph sadly looked up at him, "Where do I go?"

"Anyplace far away from here," said Frost, "Away from all of those who did you wrong."

Rudolph sobbed, "Why...are you..."

"I'd hate to see you gone, Rudy, you're a great kid," Frost said sadly, brushing Rudolph's tears off, "I think you need this, start a new life and not come in contact with them again."

Rudolph's guilt overwhelms him, he sobs again, completely broken, Frost wrapped a 'caring' arm around him and said, "Rudolph...you can decide to go and leave all this pain behind...or you can stay in the pain and never be forgiven..."

Rudolph sobbed even more, he thought some more, he looked up and said, "I...I must leave...I...need it..." he lowered his head as his ears drooped, Frost was cheering on the inside but he kept himself looking sorry for Rudolph.

"Well...if that's what you want, I won't stop you, but I do wish you luck in the future..." Frost said sadly as he could. Rudolph nodded, he looked up at Frost, nowhere else for comfort, he grasped Frost in a tight hug, sobbing onto his shoulder. Frost was surprised by the reindeer's action, not expecting a hug, but...trying to be caring, Frost reluctantly hugged back, Rudolph sobbed onto him what seemed like forever before he broke free and said "Goodbye Frost...if they do even care to ask...tell them that I love them and I'll never forget them...but that I need to move on for better things."

"I will," replied Frost. Rudolph nodded before he hugged Frost again, shocking the Icy Man of Winter again, but before he could hug Rudolph again, the reindeer left wiping his eyes. Frost felt a warmness come to his heart, he felt a twinge of sadness as well, but his heart hardened and he began chuckling.

"Yeah, poor Rudolph," he said to himself, "Poor foolish reindeer." He chuckled again as he watched Rudolph head back to the village.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like that huh?! :D Poor Rudolph... :( I hope you guys are looking forward to this...but I'm having some writer's block...God please help me...and I wasn't able to make the story as long as I had hoped...but I hope for it to be good...it probably won't be as good as Betrothed but I hope it's better than the first two.**

**Anyway, please review. :D**


	3. Author's note

**A/N: Hello all. I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but I need to say this.**

**I know it's been a while, but everything in this website's become pretty much dead to me. All people seem to lost most passion in their stories, all of the energy is gone when I first came here, and it's just no longer fun. Plus life has changed so much for me, I've not been able to get to my stories in time to get them done. I'm sorry, but it'll be a LONG while before anything of me comes up ever again. It will one day, but it's ALL over for now. I'll be around once in a while, but hardly anyone pays mind anymore. I'm sorry to disappoint, but it's just how things are going for me now.**

**Solarsystemes**


End file.
